


Sea Longing

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Seahorse elements, learning new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is learning. He might actually get to do this land dweller thing right.Victor is yearning. He might actually figure it out before his father's return.Yura. Well he rather not want to be a part of all of this.





	Sea Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 243 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Yura is here. He's not going to be a very big part in this story. Just the catalyst to some events when needed. After today, I'm going to take a small break (just one day) for my wrist. Still, 4 days in succession is more than I hoped for. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

A little over a week had passed. Yuuri was getting the hang of a lot of things. Standing had been something so unlike anything he had ever known, especially as you don't go anywhere unless you move and keeping his balance while trying to walk had been an experience. Mostly because the first days he had managed to meet the floor in a variety of positions. Mila had been patient with him, she had only been suppose to help him with learning sign language till his throat healed enough to talk but she insisted on helping him 'regain' his mobility. Luckily everybody was blaming his inability to walk on the wounds still healing on his legs, and not the fact that he had never needed to learn that ability in all of his life. 

Sign language had been interesting too. He had quickly picked up the basic words, Mila even said he was a fast learner, but he had still not figured out how to tell them his name. It was frustrating him that he could not figure out how to translate the vibration he considered his name into something these dwellers understood and were able to say. Mila told him it was okay, they would figure out how to do it soon. Hopefully before the King returned as he would probably be asked to present himself in court. when she tried to explain it he had cut her short simply signing he knew. She had been excited to find out how but he had not figured out how to tell her just yet so after making a mess he just signed that he'd tell her later. Victor joined these classes as often as his steward allowed him. 

But the third thing that had been a completely new thing for him were the clothes. Sure his people had things they adorned their bodies with, but those were only for ceremonies or battles, never meant to be worn all the time. And the way it felt on his skin. So confined. The first time he had been put in a shirt and pants he had almost stopped breathing. Not being able to feel the air had been a horror and he could not understand how the people here were so adamant in wearing it all. Especially as he soon understood that the pieces most people wore were even more restricted to their forms. Yeah he was not liking the whole clothes thing at all. When he told Victor that in his crude form of signs the man had laughed, stating that if he did not like the type of clothes they wore he would pity him the day his feet were healed enough to be put in shoes. 

That is another thing. His feet, Yuuri can't figure out why they keep being so sensitive. Just the other day when he was practicing walking his foot had slipped and hit the bedpost. he could not understand why it had hurt so much. Mila had simply told him that was normal, but Victor had just walked in and when he had seen the tears in Yuuri's eyes had lifted him in his arms and put him on the bed. As much as Yuuri loved the bed he had been getting tired of it. He had thought he would be exploring the dweller lands with Victor at his side instead he had not even managed to even leave his room yet. Even walking over to the bathroom to relief himself without somebody to help him was a task currently too daunting to do. Plus he was glad that Victor had asked him that first day if he had needed to do his business and carried him to the bathroom when he had said yes or he might have embarrassed himself with it.

Two more days pass and Yuuri wakes up with a desperate need to go to the toilet. But as it is in the middle of the night and he doesn't want to bother the guard posted at his door he decides to try to reach the bathroom on his own. Getting out of the bed and balancing himself is fairly easy now, getting his feet to move without tipping himself over and making him fall a bit harder. Having a full bladder that is begging to be allowed to empty itself simple torture. 

It takes him a full ten minutes to get to the bathroom door. Something he knows for sure as there is enough light coming in from the full moon and there is a clock placed on the dresser next to the door. But when he opens the door all on his own he is feeling such a joy he would have cheered if he knew how. Instead he uses the sink to scurry to the pot, pulls his pants down and finally allows his bladder to do what it wants after sitting down. 

Poorly Yuuri finds out that after he is done that there is no way that he has the energy to actually move back to the bed. Instead he decides to slip into the bathtub and sleep the rest of the night in there. The smooth surface and soft smell of water makes him think and dream of home. He's not aware of the soft tears running down his cheeks while he sleeps. He had never had to deal with homesickness before and because of all the new things he had not realized the dull pain in his chest wasn't just from his body recovering. 

Victor met with his old dance instructor and her newest protege early the next morning. So early even that he had been called down to see her before he had even been able to check on his guest. It had been a wonderful moment when he realized that the man's crude reaction to him that first morning had not been personal but simply a sign the man does not like waking up in the morning. 

"Lady Baranovskaya. I am honored you deemed me worthy of your time to come over." he had never doubted that this woman could scuff the King himself and walk away with her neck intact. She had such a presence to herself. "And you brought the little Yuri with you. What a treat. Please make certain he doesn't snap at my guest." 

"Victor. Off course I came. It was a sad day when you stopped dancing, although I guess being the Heir intent is important too." Lillia Baranovskaya makes a dismissive move with her hand. Causing Victor to laugh. "Now the story in town is that the prince is been absent among his people because he has a guest. I thought it had been that you were still under house arrest from that stunt at your birthday. Which I am still fully intent to scold you for when I have more time. But then Yakov comes by my house informing me that you not only have a guest but that you believe I can assist him." She pulls up an eyebrow while looking at Victor and he knows from experience all the questions she will never voice out loud. 

"I have indeed a guest. One I found at the same morning my father had allowed me more freedoms, mostly as he knew that I could not use them while he is out on this trip to our neighbors kingdom. And when I say found I mean found, he had been washed up on the same stretch of beach I had been returned to by the sea after the events on my birthday. He sustained some injuries to his legs and had to figure out how to walk again that bad. It's just..." Victor pauses for a second, hesitating. he had been eager to make Yakov get Lilia when the thought had hit him but maybe he was overstepping some boundary here. he shakes his head. "He has a grace over him that I can't shake the feeling that he is either a dancer or a member of nobility. I had hoped you could help him somehow." 

Lilia hums for a moment. Yuri snorts at him, but the young boy is well aware that as a Prince Victor is far above him. 

"I will look at him. But just because I like you I feel no obligation to extend a hand at a stranger unless I think it will do me good. Understood." Victor nods. Knowing fully well that hopefuls travel to their kingdom just for the chance that she gives them more than a fleeting glance and a heartbreaking no at her door. He had not even dared to think of asking more than this. 

He guides her to the room his guest was staying in. When he hears the stuttered intake when he walks to the door to the bedroom he is remembered to the fact that as Yakov's former wife she knows fully well which rooms these are. Before he can open them though he is confronted with Mila bursting out of them calling for the guard. The man comes over from his station to ask what is wrong. Victor feels his heart drop when she states that the guest is no longer in his room and if he knows where he was taken. When the guard says he had not seen anyone go in or out the room, he pushes Mila aside and runs through the door towards the bed. The empty bed.

Lilia follows calmly, telling Mila to calm down and to get Yakov and Georgi, she observes the room. There are clear signs the rooms are lived in, although most of it is clustered around the bed. She is bothered in her assessment when Yura tells her he needs to pee. She simply points him to the door of the bathroom and tells him to hurry. Lilia looks at victor and the look on his face, she feels her heart break even if she will never admit that her former student is a weak spot in her life. She opens her mouth to say something to make him do more than just stand there as if he is defeated when two voices scream from the bathroom. 

Yuri hates having to use strange toilets but there was no way he was going to hold on till they were back at the house. When he flushes his attention get's pulled by a sudden movement in the mirror, an attention coming from the bathtub. When he makes a sudden turn the shape moves as well. Yuri screams his lungs out and the person in the tub does the same. Yuri slips and lands on his ass before the door gets broken open, the man in the tub also slips and with a loud thump lands beside the tub. Both of them looks at the prince standing with his dagger in his hand ready to deal with any assailant to be found. Lilia pushes him aside and her presence fills the room. The other man sits up from behind the bathtub to take a good look at her.

"Yuri!! This is not proper behavior. We do not ever scream like that." her eyes move to the other man, seeing large brown eyes focused on her. "And you must be Vitya's guest." She nods at him. "Now if both of you are done with your businesses here do have the decency to get out of this room." 

Lilia turns, taking Victor by the arm forcing him to sit next to her on the small sofa the room is rich. Yuri barges out of the room in seconds looking a bit flustered for being told off. After a while though the door opens again and the other man walks out. He only takes a few cautious steps, not letting go of the door, but she has seen enough. She gets up to her feet, putting a hand on Victor's shoulders to indicate he has to remain seated. She strides over to the guest.

"Al right. I can see your feet and legs are hurting you. But I can also see the grace and poise you poses." She purses her lips together. 

At that moment the door gets pushed open and Yakov barges in. "What is this about your guest disappearing. I swear Victor if this is just a rouse to get out from work I will personally tie you to your bloody desk myself." Victor just points at the man in front of Lilia.

"It seems he was in the bathroom and I did not call for you." 

"I did." Lilia gives her former husband a cold stare. "I will be assisting this man back to his use of limbs. And as you are after all the one to inform about that I will need a room for me, a room for my protege and a room we can practice in. Preferably not to far away from this side of the palace. You know how I disdain unnecessary waste of my time." 

Yakov's mouth slams shut with a bang. It is clear that being confronted with his ex wife was not one of the many scenarios he had thought to encounter. He blinks twice. "There are no rooms available." Lilia looks at him for a moment.

"Do you still reside in the same apartment?" Yakov nods. "Good then tell the staff to prepare the two guest rooms. I will sent somebody to get our belongings." She completely ignores him after that turning back at the man grasping the bathroom door. "Now I need to know what to call you." 

To anyone's astonishment the man points at Yuri. Making the sign for longer with his hand. Lilia tips her head aside and ponders for a moment. "So Yuuri." She emphasizes the longer u to make it clear what she is saying. At this the man nods and smiles.

Yuuri just can't help but grin. It's not completely how his name is said but it is close enough to feel right. He sees that Victor wants to move towards him but at that moment Makkachin bursts into the room and knocks the prince over into the sofa. Yuuri smiles at the sight. 

Lilia nods. "I will work you ragged but when I am done your movements will be so smooth people will think you grew a tail so graceful." 

Yuuri's eyes go wide at the remark. "Lilia. Seriously. No one believes in the sea dwellers anymore. They are just fairy tales." He looks at Yakov. The land dwellers know about them, although it sounds more like they think they no longer exist. Lilia scolds the man.

"The only reason we are no longer graced by their presence is because one of those crazy kings in the past believed them to be cursed monsters and started to hunt them." She sighs, for a moment losing her composure. "I used to love hearing my grandmother speak about the stories she had heard from her grandmother. I truly wish to believe they still exist." 

After that Lilia, Yuri and Yakov all leave the room. Leaving Yuuri conflicted if he should have told her they really do still exist, but he just knows he would not be able to say exactly how he knows it and that would probably cause trouble at a later time. Victor moves over to him and offers his arm for Yuuri to lean on while moving him to the sitting area where Mila is ready to help him learn more signs over breakfast. Victor's mouth is shaped like a heart when he starts talking.

"Now I finally know your name my Seaside beauty. And what a wonderful name it is." 

Yuuri blushes at the comment, a blush that stays on his cheeks well into his classes, especially as Victor stays for breakfast to find out why Yuuri had been in the bathroom. The laughter that erupts when he admits that he slept in the tub as he had been too tired to even try to walk back to the bed makes him do something he had not thought he ever would. he slaps Victor's shoulder and signs for him to shut up. Where this causes both Mila and Georgi to go quiet all it does with Victor is that the man actually laughs so hard he rolls onto the floor. When Makka jumps him and slobbers all over his face Yuuri gives up and lets out a soft humming sound of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
